One-shots
by ReiMeix
Summary: Collection of one-shots of Add x Eve R&R [Continued Again..]
1. DiE x Cbs

_**Soooooooooooo... I decided to write a one-shot for Eve and Add TwT**_

 _ **And I should really update my other stories soon ;w;**_

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Add: Diabolic Esper_**

 ** _Eve: Code Battle Seraph_**

 ** _I love this pairing too much. :x and this is so short QAQ_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for the plot in this story. KoG owns the characters._**

* * *

He loved her that's why he did it. He kidnapped her hoping she'll return the same feelings. She didn't replied but just said "sorry". He wasn't sad but he kept her in the cage. She had no freedom although he didn't anything to her but treated her kindly with love. Of course she never returned them but allowed him to use her with whatever he wanted.

She was a loner. At home and at school. He was the only one who noticed her ever since the day he transferred school. Since the last school he was in expelled him. Although he realized she had no emotions. He wanted to fix her because he loved her.

"Are you ever going to let me out?" Eve asked to the purple hair man that was hugging her allowing her to be out of the cage once in a while. Add was behind her embracing her tightly not letting go anytime soon, putting his head on her hair.

Add said in her ear whispering "No." as he stopped his actions for a few minutes but continuing after a few seconds passed.

Eve didn't question his motives but then he took out his phone as he felt a buzz from it receiving a text from someone.

Eve wondered _"who is it from?"._ But didn't ask as she saw a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry, Eve. I have to go somewhere." He told her, letting her go and was to walk outside of the room not putting Eve back in her cage.

Eve felt loneliness as Add was walking away. That's why she took a hold of his hand and silently asked "Can you stay for a while longer?" with eyes holding sadness in them.

Add wasn't surprised but patted her on the head and responded "Okay.". He smiled, glad to know that Eve is having some emotions being shown to him. _Only to him._ Eve blushed as she felt his hand on her then to her left cheek, rubbing them softly. Then he kissed her.

 _The night covered the two in a black veil of darkness._

* * *

 ** _Welp..._**

 ** _Hope you liked it .w._**

 ** _R &R~_**

 ** _I might do a CN x LP or CEm x MM one shot but I don't know yet :v. So tell me if I should w_**

 ** _Might pair their first jobs too just for the fun of it xD_**


	2. LP x CN

**_So I had an idea for LP x CN owo_**

 ** _Still thinking about CEm x MM w_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. The characters belongs to KoG._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

~Eve's PoV~

The sound of a car hitting me was faint. I dropped to the ground as the car flashing its light at me then I couldn't feel my lower body anymore. Numerous people gave me worried stares, but I could careless. If he was here, then it's fine. _To die._ I could hear voices. Outside of the room. I couldn't recognize them but I soon realized that _I'm in a hospital._ The room was all white a drawer beside me with white flowers on them and a bed that I was lying on. I looked underneath the cover. _My legs weren't there._ Suddenly someone opened the door and it was a _nurse,_ causing me to look up at her. She seem surprised and then yelled outside of the door "She's awake!" to someone. While the sunlight in my room was coming from the window. Apparently no one minds if you yell in a hospital during day time. I heard steps coming from outside then a voice. _It was him, Add._ He rushed to me as the look on his face of worry disappeared.

"I'm glad you're okay, Eve.". I hugged him back. The nurse went outside but came back with a wheel chair. We broke out our embrace yet Add stand beside me.

The nurse said "Since you lost your legs, you have to use a wheelchair to move, Miss Eve."

"Why?" I asked, annoyed that I have to use a wheelchair.

The nurse was shocked but replied "Because you don't have…"

"Add can just carry me. I don't want to sit on what you call 'wheelchair'." I stared at Add and gave him a smile. He was speechless but nodded letting a sigh out. The nurse gave us both stares that probably mean _are-you-serious._ While Add carried me on his back without a complaint he asked me "Why didn't you take the wheelchair?"

"Because I didn't want too."

He stared at me which I stared back then he told me "I don't mind carrying you... But you should get a wheelchair."

I rejected his suggestion saying "No."

I noticed that some people were staring at us in the hospital which I don't really care.

He put me in his car and we drived home."

"Don't you wish to have your legs back?"

"I don't mind." While I stared at the outside world.

I really didn't care if I lost my legs or not. As long as he _still love me. Then I don't care._

He carried me inside our home and took me to our bedroom.

"Well I have to go to work now." He said which I nodded too.

 _So I'm going to be alone.._

"When will you be back?" I asked, hoping he'll be back soon.

"Same time as usually." He stared back at me then at my legs

"Don't be late. Because…" I told him worried not saying the last part

He kissed me on the forehead telling me "I won't." then he walk away.

 _I hope. Because I'm afraid he'll leave._

* * *

 ** _It's kinda sad to know my stories or chapters are like 600 words below qwq when you all these one shots that's so long =w=_**

 ** _Hope you like it either way qwq and I'm so glad that people wrote or typed their reviews *^* Thanks you so much :D_**

 ** _Responds to reviews~:_**

 ** _MaouSama00: CN x LP is my 2nd favorite couple :3 although Cbs x DiE is my favorite w and here's the LP x CN one shot o3o somehow I wasn't lazy xD... I don't know why I put genre humor on it either owo (Did it on random meh) I'll change it to some other genres (if I even can TwT)  
_**

 ** _Babylon1914: I'll do one once I get a plot or idea for them ;w; Kind of short on ideas :x_**

 ** _Kamichi77: That's why CEm x MM needs more luv Dx Although I think people like CEm x LP more uwu..._**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: o3o and Ikr :v Although I'm weirder XD and 2nerds means bestluvever qwq meh Still like CEm x MM owo and yep DiE x Cbs are to perfect as a shipping qwq -ships 2 hard- T^T_**

 ** _Megana Bishojo: I'll write it once I think about how the pairing will be like with each other owo_**

 ** _2 questions for my readers qwq_**

 ** _Should I pair Add and Eve first jobs together? Also who likes Psychic Tracer with Code Exotic TwT -I luv them together too much- Plz halp Dx_**


	3. CEm x MM

**_HERE'S THE CEm x MM ONESHOT THAT EVERYONE WANTED TO SEE QWQ_** ** _*^*_**

 ** _I still suck at making my chapters longer uwu..._**

 ** _And I feel like one shot is more my thing :X shh... I'll update my other storys soon qwq.. Probably._**

 ** _Anyway enjoy~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to KoG. Although the plot belongs to me._**

* * *

 _~Eve's PoV~_

I knocked on his door.

He opened and stared at me then said "Hello, Miss Eve."

He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was messy.

 _Sigh. He didn't rest._

"Hello, Add." I greeted him

"What do you want?" He asked still staring at me while I stared at him too.

" _I want you to get some rest."_ I told him directly

He rejected what I said shaking his head meaning 'no'.

"What are you working on so hard anyway?"

"Something with my dynamos."

"Want some help?"

He shook his head again.

I let out a small sigh again. "Then you will get some rests. Oberon! Ophelia! Take Add out of his lab and put him in my room! Knock him out in case he struggles!". Oberon and Ophelia took a hold of Add which he kept struggling until Oberon knocked him out making him lose consciousness. Ophelia put locks on his wrists then stared at me saying "Are you sure we should put him in your room, Miss?"

I nodded then both of my servants disappeared to the direction of where my room is. Which is in the left corridor of Add's room. I went in his room and his dynamos was sitting on his desk which were filled with papers same with everything else on his room. I scanned the papers only understanding some of it since it was mostly formulas about a drone or something. After I was done scanning the room, I decided it was time I check on Add. _He should be awake now._ Since he doesn't really stay down when Oberon and Ophelia caught him even if he's knocked out of consciousness. When I arrived to my room it wasn't what I expected. Add was asleep. His handcuffs were taken off probably because Ophelia knew that he wouldn't struggle if he was asleep. _He looks so cute…_ His hair wasn't in his usual ponytail but was down. It was almost the same length as mines. Seeing him made me feel somewhat tired causing me to climbing in the bed with him falling asleep. The last thought I had before I fall asleep was _"Add needs more rest… Although since when was the Mastermind this adorable?"._

He patted her on the head, seeing the core on her head he decided to leave her alone and not wake her up. Instead of being mad at her for making him rest when he didn't want too. He whispered to her ear "Thanks for worrying about me, _Eve."_ showing a tiny smile soon he leaned down her face and kissed her. _The Mastermind rarely smiled._ Soon he left the room closing the door quietly and going downstairs as the Empress was still asleep unaware of what happened a few moments

* * *

 ** _I think I'll be updating this regularly out of boredom and because of ideas :v_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter Even though it feels uhhhhhhhh weird? ;w;_**

 ** _And thank you MaouSama00 for responding to my questions C: and yep Add carrying Eve really isn't a hassle :v Eve is too light-weighted xD probably meh and how lucky to get your CN to be paired with your LP pwp... MY CN is with an IS :XXXXXXXXXX I don't ship them together QAQ (Friend asked me to couple his IS for something) e.e... Probably will break up soon though :v and I am also a fan of tragic owo X. YAY! Another person who ships Exotic with Psychic :D (Was looking for one) :p_**

 ** _Welp not much responded to my questions qwq To show you my thanks MaouSama00 I'll write an C:Elec with Time Tracer owo~ For next chapter It'll be up tomorrow if I don't get lazy xD I doubt I will ewe_**


	4. CEl x TimeTracer

_**The CEl x Time Tracer yay!**_

 ** _This chapter though... Feels more sadder than any of the other ones QAQ_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me they belong to KoG. But the plot belongs to me._**

* * *

 _~Eve's PoV~_

"WHY AREN'T YOU SHOWING EMOTIONS?!" The girl in front of me yelled as the others look away while some of her friends just sneered and laugh.

One of the girls near her that was laughing said "She's just too afraid to show any emotions. In her mind she's probably breaking down."

 _Was I? The pain they're trying to inflict doesn't hurt. Not like the pain of when my mother died._

The girl in front of me appearing to be the leader smiled at that idea then saying "I know an idea. Do any of you have a scissors?"

Some of the girls knowing what she said and laughed more harder saying "You're very cruel!"

I just stared at the ground. _What are they talking about? I want to leave.. Why do they have to be so mean..?_ Soon someone gave her a pair of scissors then she pulled my hair. I didn't yell or anything but was still in my own thoughts until.. She touched my flower hair band.

She started to say something as she noticed I winced "YOU'RE SO RIGHT ABOUT HER BREAKING DOWN! Oh yeah, you know what I've been thinking but why are you even wearing such an ugly hairband? I think it'll suit better on someone else. Like really."

I tried to make her hands to get off my hair band.

 _No! This is what mom gave me before she left me!_ I remembered that day when she was still alive before she even died.

 _~Flashback~_

"This is so pretty.." I said to my mother as I stared at the hair band with a flower on it.

"Do you want it?" She smiled her tone gentle as ever

"Can I?" I asked as hoped I could have it.

She nodded and smiled again saying "Here." as she put the hair band on me.

"It really suits you, Eve. Don't ever lose it." She patted me on the head

I told her "Thanks, mother and I won't."

"Let's show it to daddy when he gets home, okay?"

I nodded timidly and that was _the last time I ever saw her._

 _Everything else on that day was a blur. I could never remember anything besides my mother's last smile._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"GIRLS! HOLD HER DOWN! I think I'm going to tear this hair band of the flower off!" The leader commanded with annoyance as I wouldn't let her take it off on me.

Suddenly I lost strength as a bunch of girls held my hands not allowing me to move and the leader took _it off._

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to reach my hands out for the hair band. She tore the flower off. Everyone sneered at me, some laughed, and once again some looked away showing pity. I was crying. _It was the most precious thing I gotten from mother but it had to be broken. I promised to not lose it but it broke._ The leader left me laughing with her entire group of friends. Someone came in the room. I was still crying holding the loss of my hair band. I wiped my eyes as I saw it was a boy who saw me crying. I tried to walk out of the classroom hoping that he would ignore the sight he saw. However he didn't, "Why were you crying?" He asked worried about me stopping me from leaving the room.

Even though I didn't want to reply to his question, I was still shaken from my loss allowing me to tell him the reason saying "Because the hair band broke." staring at him with sad eyes.

He stared at what was in my hands and asked me "Do you want a new one?"

I shook my head. _I don't want a replacement._ The boy had an eye patch over one of his eyes. He had purple hair and pink kept on staring at me which I gladly returned then he look away and took something out of his pockets it was a ring. A flower ring. The flowers were the same looking ones on my hair band.

"You can have this, Eve." He told me

"Why?" I asked thinking that it's strange for him to give me a ring.

He responded to my question with a friendly tone and a smile "So you can be happy."

I took it and said with happiness in my voice while blushing "Thank you."

 _His smile made the girl sadness disappeared where the sunsets for them._

* * *

 ** _I can't really say much about this chapter. e.e_**

 ** _Hope you liked it anyway ;w;_**

 ** _AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEW :D I really enjoy reading the reviews pwp_**

 ** _My replies for the reviews~:_**

 ** _MaouSama00: I thought you were the CN XD But why you leave your LP alone for 2 months o.o and I know right o3o MM is the only one who uses his dynamos xD the most owo. Although LP watching CN use lunatic scud does seem really badass XDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

 ** _Babyln1914: CBS and DiE forever *^* and good job changing your class :P I'll update more quickly~ if I can :p_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Maybe LP should make nasod legs for Eve owob Alsooooooooo I'm so glad you think they're cute qwq I was worried that I was the only one who luv dem together Dx Time tracer really needs more luv owo~ and CEl will give him some :D_**

 ** _Shinomiya Izuna: Miss/Sir I don't lie. qwq probably and Add x Eve forever~~~_**

 ** _Notice for next chapter owo~:_**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN PT X CEx ONE SHOT~ BE HAPPY *^*_**

 ** _and you guys decide what the next chapter shipping will be pwp It have to be Add x Eve though TwT (Just pick the classes)~_**


	5. CEx x PT

**_This feels so cliche..._**

 ** _Welp.._** ** _Here's the PT x CEx that some people wanted_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to me, it belongs to KoG. However the plot belongs to me._**

* * *

 _~Eve's PoV~_

 _It's raining and I didn't brought an umbrella with me.. What should I do?_ I glanced around my surroundings everyone brought an umbrella and was talking with their friends. Then he appeared.

"Eve, want to share the umbrella with me?" Add asked excitingly

"No." I rejected Add's offer

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" He whined like a little kid

"You don't need to know." I said with annoyance losing my ability to control it

"But you don't have an-" He said about to state the obvious.

"I can run home. So thank you very much." I stated back not allowing him to talk

I rushed outside with my bag on my head, trying to cover myself from the harsh rain. Suddenly I sneezed very quietly. _I should get home very quick._ Even though I said that I have a long way to go until I reach there. Suddenly I didn't felt the harsh raindrops hitting my entire body anymore and there was Add.

"So I thought I told you already." I said still annoyed that he followed me

"You're going to get a fever like this." He let out a sigh then put his jacket on me making my cheeks heat up. _I hope I'm not blushing…_

"It's not like it matters. No one would c-." I was going to tell the fact sadly until Add talked back

"I care. Even if no one else does." He told me, making my cheeks more hotter than ever. I stared down at the ground until I saw Add's face in front of mine. I saw that he was blushing too. He stared me in the eyes which I stared back at too. He closed his eyes then I closed mines too and I swore I felt a pair of lips on mines. _He kissed me._

 _In the rain was where you could hear the lullaby of where they shared their first kiss at. But only to be crushed soon._

* * *

 ** _Almost forgot to update ;w; I'mplayingelsword2much Dx_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter ;w;_**

 ** _Next one might be AT x CAr or DiE x CBS, please vote in the reviews pwp_**

 ** _Replies to reviews(Thanks for reviewing :D)_**

 ** _MaouSama00: I might do their base job pairing :v after AT x CAr or DiE x CBS (Just vote pwp) and aww you can't play Elsword D: -IsuxatCN- Alsoooooooooooooooo KoG likes making their 3rd paths sad or something uwu (I don't mind though :P) Time Tracer is too nice XD_**

 ** _Babylon1914: Those girls really do need to back off xD_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Timetracerdidbuyitforeve *^* and might do a DiE x CBS owo_**

 ** _Shinomiya Izuna: I love writing sad stories :P._**

 ** _This was more shorter than I intended Dx another question who wants a second part of this owo... -Ijustwanttocontinuethis- e-e_**


	6. I don't want to lose you

**_Since everyone wrote for DiE x CBS I decided to do another one shot of them owo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to me it belongs to KoG. The plot belongs to me._**

* * *

 _He hated reality. She didn't know what to say back to him but agreed as her last breath came._

* * *

 _Persistent guy._ Eve thought to herself. Finally getting sick of the man stalking her she asked "Why are you following me?", turning around facing to the man that was stalking her.

The man stared back at her and chuckled. Eve merely stared back uninterested but curious as to why he is following her.

The man asked instead of replying to her question "You're a nasod, aren't you?"

Eve didn't say anything and was quite worry that her secret might be getting out. _Nasods were prohibited from entering the school, they were war weapons something that should be eradicated. That's why the government were still seeking them, trying to not let their lives be at risk._ "No." Eve said after a few minutes of staring back at the man that was in front of her.

The man merely smiled "I won't tell." He replied after touching her core which was hidden by her bangs so no one could see it. Eve step back quickly covering the core again.

"What do you want?" Eve asked with a hint of anger within her voice, seeing this man as an enemy.

"I want to see the data you have stored in that core of yours." He replied his smile now gone and something floating behind him that appears to be his weapons.

Letting out another large sigh, Eve told him "If you help me get pass through this school year and answer one of my question then I'll let you see the data."

Add thought about it then nodded his dynamos disappearing. "What question do you wish for me to answer then, Miss Eve?"

"Why did you mess with timelines?"

That question made Add shaken up a bit in his mind and said "Reality is harsh, my Queen."

Eve didn't understood what he meant but took it as an answer. She just stared back at his eyes while he stared into hers. Eve looked away and then Add broke the silence by saying "I'll see you some other time, Miss Eve."

As Eve was planning to ask him for his name he vanished showing no trace of his appearances.

 _I don't plan to lose you like last time. My Eve._

* * *

 ** _Even though it's short as heck, hope you liked it ;w;_**

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _IrisNeko: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR REVIEW DX I THOUGHT I ANSWERED IT QWQ (I have really bad memory-shhh...) And I have no problem with any of their jobs pairings as long as it's Add x Eve xD CN and LP is 2 badass people :P_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Sliver-Lining: Here it is~ o3o_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: It's hard for me to not put angst in a chapter ewe Like that's the only thing I'm good at ;w;_**

 ** _MaouSama00: The new characters feels so broken QAQ -nobalanceinarena- I doubt that there was any from the start owo~ I'm just bad at playing in arena with CN Dx -ForeverArank- Even though I'm lvl 70 qwq_**

 ** _Megane Bishojo: We really do need more Add x Eve fanfics qwq_**

 ** _Notice for next chapter:_**

 ** _It'll be the continuation of CEx x PT :3~ Hope you're happy about it XD_**


	7. CEx x PT Part 2

_**There'll be some guests in this story.. Heheheh~ Anyway sorry for not updating for uhh a few days? ;w;**_

 _ **School makes me unable to update and I have to think of more ideas qwq**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter~~ And I get the feeling I can make this longer..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to me except the story and plot. The characters belong to KoG.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter~**_

* * *

 _The rain puts me at ease, as I listen to it falling._

 _It reminds me of the gentle lullaby my mother would hum to me_

 _when I had nightmares._

 _Then it began to rain harsher_

 _and that was when the unfortunate_

 _news came._

* * *

Finally after arriving at Eve's house, both not saying much and allowing Add to come in. Suddenly Eve collapsed on the floor and Add walked over to where she fallen beside the kitchen floor. The whole place was nice and simple. Add touched Eve's forehead with his hands which was heating up. _She has a fever._ Add thought in his mind. There were two rooms, thankfully they had labels on the front of the door. One which said 'Eve's room', the other was 'Mother's room'. _So she does have parents. Add once again thought to himself._ But soon shaking his head and reminding himself that he should get her some medicine before her fever gets worse. While he carried her in a bridal style to Eve's room. Eve's eyes peeked open seeing that she was being carried by Add she tried to command him to let her down yet only felt very weak and defenseless, wishing to stay in Add's arms, falling into a deep slumber. Add didn't notice as he opened Eve's room. Her room didn't have much, only holding a desk near the left side of the wall and her bed besides it having two large stuff animals on it, that had a tagged name on it which Add was too lazy too read. Although on the desk.. There was a picture frame, a woman that appeared to look like Eve only taller and their was a child, it was Eve. They had identical feature. Suddenly Eve put the frame down.

"Stop looking at something so old." Eve commanded Add.

Which only made Add's interest about who the woman was in the picture. But Add nodded and told the sick Eve that looks like she's going to collapse from standing any longer to the ground "You should go rest."

"I'm fine." She responded bluntly even though she knew what conditions her body was in. Reluctantly Add carried her back to her bed which Eve tried to say that she is alright. In the end her struggles ceased and didn't do anything else. "Just let me find some medicine for you. Where do you keep them?" Add asked

"In my drawer that's right besides me." Eve responded putting one of her arm on her face.

Add looked through her drawer and found the medicine to Eve's fever.

Then he went to get a glass of water, putting down the pills on the drawer. Until Eve said weakly "Don't go..".

Add didn't answer, shocked at her expression of really wanting him to stay.

Reluctantly he stayed giving her 1 pill to swallow without the water which Eve did quickly and fell back to sleep. Eve gripped his left wrist tightly not letting go. After that, Add's phone rang. Add looked at who the caller was and it came from his father, Glave. He opened his phone and his father told him "Add, you're going to get engage with another company daughter."

Add didn't know what to say. "Did you force this on me?" He asked calmly about to yell at his father about his selfish decision.

"Yes." Glave replied after taking a deep breath unsure about his own actions

"I'll talk to you about this later. Anyway I'm going to stay at a friend's house for today."

Soon the call hang up as Glave answered "Okay."

 _I am never going to leave you, Eve. No one will break our relationship._

"He's like you, don't you think so?" Nemesis told the man beside her, looking over the child that she had abandoned because of _him._

He looked away not responding to Nemesis's statement and instead saying "Let's go." as he opened the dimension to a different timeline.

"You're not going to destroy this one?" Nemesis asked the Esper

He didn't say anything but went in the dimension door as Nemesis followed by his side.

 _Strange._ Nemesis thought silently to herself, happy that she was able to see the child that she had born, smiling to herself. Suddenly it disappeared.

 _"I'm a terrible mother."_ She whispered to herself not allowing the Esper to hear it.

* * *

 ** _Sooooooooooooo is it bad that I like DiE x CN pwp Even though I still luv DiE x Cbs Dx_**

 ** _Anyway replies to reviews:_**

 ** _MaouSama00: Probably :P and yep ewe. I mean the balance in arena, like levels and skills xD not the characters real balance :P XD MY MM is still S rank qwq ithinkimjustbadatallmychars qwq_**

 ** _Babylon1914: It's okay and thanks~ xD_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Yep and probably will continue this CEx x PT fanfic owo)b_**

 ** _IrisNeko: Yep :p_**

 ** _Guest: I guess o3o_**

 ** _R &R~_**

 ** _Next chapter will be a bonus chapter~ o3o And i'll tell you about it once I post it XD_**


	8. Bonus Chapter Triplets

**_Okay. I shouldn't leave a story for more than 2 weeks or maybe 3... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Really though, I almost forgot to update D: and been working on some other stuff too :c_**

 ** _And here's the bonus chapter~ When I say bonus, honestly it just means that I'll put more than 1 pairing of Eve's and Add's jobs :P_**

 ** _School is about to end soon too T^T I'll be updating more since summer is just... FREE TIME. I mean ALONE TIME. :'D  
This chapter will feature on 1st Classes pairings, just guess them owo~_**

 ** _Enough of me talking xD Let's begin~_**

 ** _Enjoy o3o~~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Characters doesn't belong to me, only the plot and story._**

* * *

 _They never expected that_

 _they might get chosen. Sometimes curiosity_

 _really doesn't hurt, right? Because they'll love each_

 _Forever._

* * *

 _~Exotic's PoV~_

"Oh yeah, new students are coming to the school." Arch said

 _New students?_ "I'm not interested." I responded back to Arch statement or news.

"You're never interested in new students, Exotic." She told me as she opened up her computer on her desk.

My other sister, Electra nodded in agreement.

"Why should I? I can take this time to stu-"

Arch continued making me unable to finish my sentence saying "Anyway, apparently they're triplets."

"Like us?" Electra questioned as she took a seat that was opened in front of Arch while I sat down on the seat near the window which was close to Arch.

Arch nodded with a bored face.

"Still not interesting and why do you have to put cameras around the school?" I asked, waiting for the teacher to come in already.

"Security reasons." Arch replied, still staring at her computer screen while I stared at Arch in the eyes then to her computer screen showing the school's hallways and other place within it

"The other school?" Electra replied, looking at Arch screen

"Mhm. They can attack us at any moment." Arch replied to Electra's question

"True." I agreed

The bell rang and someone came in. _A woman._ I stared at her as she began to introduce herself saying "I am Vanessa, I'll be substituting in the place of my sister. Since she caught a cold."

Vanessa, the sister of Stella looks so different from Stella. Vanessa have blue hair and wore glasses unlike Stella where she doesn't wear glasses and have brown hair. Although I doubt their personality are different from each other after all… She threw a chalk at a boy who was sleeping in class which Stella occasionally do depending on her mood matters. All the guys in the classroom stared at her and saying "Vanessa-sama, I think I need to go to the nurse office." while holding their nose trying to cover the bleed coming from it. Vanessa merely shook her head. Nearly all the guys from the classroom, leaving only a few left or some who survived their nosebleeds and magically took a tissue out to wipe their noses. The girls just facepalmed at the event, my sisters were the same except me. I looked out the window until 3 boys came in as soon as Vanessa starts speaking "They're the new students coming to our class. Please welcome them and introduce yourself new students." Now this time, all the girls asked if they could go to the nurse office. I hope there'll be enough room for them. Vanessa said "No.". The girls stared at her disbelieving. Probably having a thought like this, 'SHE LETS THE GUYS GO AND NOT THE GIRLS?! ?! ! #!$ #% #". No one said anything but the nosebleeds died down. Although some really had to go as they lost too much blood making them fall asleep on their desks which Vanessa let go of easily. I stared at the three new students. They were probably the ones that Arch was talking about.

One of them that had an eye patch over one of his eye said with a friendly smile "I'm Time. Nice to meet you all."

The one by his left with messy hair said with a lame tone "I'm Psychic.", scanning the classroom then his eyes met mine which I appropriately look away too.

I looked over to Arch and she was staring at Arc while I think Electra was staring at Time.

The one by his left said "I'm Arc. Hello. Vanessa, can I leave to go and attend something?". Vanessa nodded.

"Can Psychic and I do the same? We have to go do something." Time asked with the same positive smile. Sad thing was that more girls collapsed from his smile. Arc just stared at his watch then notice Arch as my sister just put her head down. _I swore I just caught a glimpse of her blushing…._ Anyway Arc look away having some bags under his eyes while Psychic was forming a smirk as I stared somewhere else in the classroom.

Once again Vanessa allowed them to leave the classroom. Well there's a difference between her and Stella. Stella would never let someone leave the classroom unless they were dying from a nosebleed or something similar to that. The triplets leave the room making the girl blushing crazy? I hope I'm not as I felt my cheeks heating up. Suddenly Arch risen from her desk and asked Vanessa "I think my sisters and I are having a fever so can we leave early?". Vanessa gave us permission to do so. Electra and I gave Arch who was holding her laptop in hand, a blank stare as we exit the classroom, seeing that all of us took our bags and Arch had her laptop in hand. While entering the hallway in the school.

"Why did you lie?" Electra asked

"Let's follow the boys." Arch suggested

Electra didn't respond to Arch suggestion as she found it practically stupid and ridiculous

"Why?" I questioned Arch motives

"Because…." Arch was blushing. Really hard.

I heaved out a sigh. "You want to talk to that Arc guy?"

My question made her blushed harder. She nodded.

"What do you say, Electra?"

"I don't mind." She says, her voice devoid of emotion as always.

 _Electra was never one to show emotions easily._ "Fine then…" I said

"So how are we going to find them?" Electra asked as the 3 of us wandered around the hall

"Ask Arch. She was the one who suggested something this ridiculous." I responded back

"I putted a tracking device on all of them…" She replied back as if she was embarrassed to tell us that.

That put me to silent… "Are we stalking them?" I asked, face palming at myself.

Arch didn't say anything but Electra did responded back "Most likely."

Arch opened her laptop.

 _I'll hope this'll be interesting._

 _~Arc's PoV~_

"Ugh. Why do we even have to go to this school?" Psychic whined

"For marriage purpose or something like that." Time answered with a tone that shows his annoyance

I nodded, saying, "Mother wanted us to find a girlfriend. She worries about our love life."

"Preferably it's better than having an arranged marriage with the other companies daughters." Time told us

"I guess. So have you guys found a candidate yet?" Psychic asked

"I suppose I did." I replied

"Not yet. How about you, Psychic?" Time questioned

"I found one already." Psychic told both of us smirking

"The long sliver haired girl?" I asked

"You knew?" Psychic said shocked and playing with his fingers

"I saw you staring at her." I responded

He nodded, showing a blush.

"You guys find one so easily while it takes longer for me."

Psychic and I shrugged.

"You'll find one soon enough." I said

...Can't find the damn tracking device. That girl must have putted it on us.

"Let's walk in different directions." I said thinking about the tracking device on us.

"Why?" Psychic asked not happy with what I suggested

"Tracking devices are on all 3 of us." I stated clearly hoping that Psychic dumb mind would understand the meaning of my statement.

He formed an 'o' on his mouth and just nodded excitingly.

"By who?" Time questioned me sharply

"The girl I chose."

He stared at me with a dumbfounded face for a full whole one minute but just nodded and look away.

There were three different paths in front of us. I went up, Time went right, while Psychic went to the left.

 _~Electra's PoV~_

"The radars shows them being separated." Arch told me

"Really?" Exotic asked with a groan

"I'll go after Time, Exotic you're after Psychic, and Arch you're with Arc." I said monotonously

Arch nodded as Exotic let out another groan but complied either way. All of us headed to different directions.

 _This is rather boring. How can Arc just fall in love with someone that easy? I don't understand her actions but I am her sister so is Exotic. Don't have mic a choice but help her out, right?_ Shaking my head again feeling exhausted. After a few more steps, I saw him. _"Time."_ I whispered without thinking and he turned to my direction.

* * *

 ** _A question before I leave and go waste my life on animes... or Elsword *Cough* *Cough*_**

 ** _Should I try narrating uwu...? Even though I'm kind of bad in it DX_**

 ** _Also about this story I'll continue it and I'm starting to wonder if I should put Exotic and Psychic one-shot chapters into a separate story and post it there. So should I? Answer me in the reviews qwq please D;_**

 ** _Replies to Reviews:_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi- Yay! I'm glad someone doesn't mind if I sometimes do cross pairings :'D Eve x Add forever~ :3_**

 ** _SiilverPhantom- I might write a CN and DiE if my head isn't blank.. (Meaning if I have ideas..) qwq I don't think I know how CN and MM interacts with each other xD... Thank you~ *Trys my best to improve on writing* :P_**

 ** _I wish to update regurlarly but been working on some other fanfics about Eve and Add_**

 ** _Might just do another fanfic on another fandom couple in elsword help me pick one qwq_**

 ** _*Warning* I like boy x boy, girl x girl, and incest. Don't blame me ;w;... Because I do have some other shippings like that uwu._**

 ** _Choices:_**

 ** _Rena x Raven_**

 ** _Ara x Elesis_**

 ** _IP x DC (Might make IP a girl and DC the boy if you people want)... :P_**

 ** _DW x VP_**

 ** _YR x AS_**

 ** _YR x SD_**

 ** _Elesis x Elsword. (2fewfanficsaboutdem :c)_**

 ** _Last thing, should I do another chapter like this?_**


	9. Triplets 2

**_I guess this'll be a two-shot xD_**

 ** _Also I was able to update :D_**

 ** _-Feels tired since I wrote this at 11 pm but I lived :'D_**

 ** _Hope you will like this chapter~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to KoG. I only own the plot and the story._**

* * *

 _Noticing her was his speciality but who knew_

 _that he would come to love her. Always avoiding_

 _everything was bad except for her family. She_

 _knew that was why she ran into him, wasn't_

 _it?_

* * *

Time stared at Electra then showed her a smile. Which caused her to blush averting her eyes to the green tiles floor. _Why am I blushing..?_ Electra questioned herself as Time just walked towards her without her noticing.

"So why are you stalking me, Electra?" Time questioned not mad or anything but keeping his tone neutral, in the process of picking Electra's chin, making her stare at him as she blushed embarrassingly

Given no choices and keeping her mouth shut, Electra was about to slap him with her right hand but it was stopped by his left hand. Taken by surprise, he kissed her. Although Electra didn't refuse but did try to get him off of her, failing miserably. She had her eyes closed which Time did the same. Two question remained in Electra's thoughts. _How does he know my name? Am I..._

 _In love... with him...?_

Exotic felt irritated. Well that was till Psychic appeared behind her, scaring her and earning a slap in the face. Although Exotic didn't scream but just turned towards him and the next thing you can hear is Psychic yelping in pain

Exotic hissed "Be _quiet_."

Psychics didn't listen and just yelped louder much to Exotic annoyance. _He screams like a girl._ Exotic thought more annoyed than before.

"Are you a _girl?"_ Exotic asked with much wider and sarcasm held in it, now that kept Psychic mouth shut saying very quietly "You _slap_ too hard." Rubbing his left face gently with his left hand.

Exotic counter that by telling him "You _scream_ too loud." Shaking her head in sadness.

With nothing left to say, Psychic followed where Exotic is going. It didn't help with burning down Exotic urge to yell at someone.

 _Exotic feel more hate or irritation than the past few days. She didn't felt like talking to the man behind her or less even looking at him._

Arch stared at her laptop screen out of boredom. _Maybe lying was bad. I tell them once I meet up with them._ Arch in truth wasn't interested in Arc or even wish to talk to him. She just wanted to know his skills on technology. "I can't believe you didn't notice me, _Arch_." Someone said behind her whispered, making Arch flinch and glared at him. Moving away from him now facing towards him.

"What do you want?" She said her glare going away remembering that he isn't going to attack her

"Why did you put a tracking device on us?" Arc asked bluntly

"For fun." Arch shrugged telling him with a smile

"Sometimes you should realize, that you're the one getting stalked." Arc told her cautiously yet threateningly which Arch realized and broke off the small device on her arm, also noticing that he broke the device on himself already. Seeing no red dot on the screen within the school's layout

Arc walked away, no longer showing interest. Arch was rather angry. _I won't let someone beat me in this manner._ So Arch stopped him soon grabbing a hold of his left hand and pulling him towards her, surprising Arc. Soon whispering in Arc's ear softly but with anger and excitement also holding her laptop _"Next time I won't lose. Not to you."_

Arc smirked _"I like to see you try."_ Happy that he has gotten rival.

Arch walked away showing him a smirk too, letting go of his hand.

 _I definitely won't lose._

* * *

 ** _Uh, the next chapter will be.. I don't know. qwq_**

 ** _Decide what pairing you want me to write about TwT  
_**

 ** _Anyway time to reply to reviews :D_**

 ** _As always thank you for reviewing, favs, and following :'D_**

 ** _Siilver Phantom- First jobs are life T^T and I will~_**

 ** _MaouSama00- I miss you too!~ c: This is a two-shot o3o well I randomly decided on that :P I am practically tangled with fanfics to update ewe.. But I will continue Exotic and Psychic chapter it's just that I'm still thinking about it uwu Well I might put stories in this and some two or three shots because the chapters are so short adding in the fact I don't like leaving a story like that and not finishing it :L I'll write the IP x DC once my head starts thinking instead of going blank on me ;;  
_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Sliver-Lining- Yep, Nemesis's and Esper's daughter is Exotic and I might do another cross pairing for next chapter or write the continuation of Exotic and Psychic chapter but really it epends on what you, readers want me to do xD since I'm confused on what to write or update for next chapter qwq_**

 ** _Babylon1914- Here's the chapter~ and I'll do another chapter probably similar to this one with different job pairings but it'll still be Add x Eve xD_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi- Thank you~ And okay owo)b I think I'm just going to leave it in here xD (Doubt it'll contain too much chapters, I hope. qwq) Also I might just leave it here since I'm too lazy XD_**

 ** _R &R~_**


	10. CEx x PT Part 3

**_I can update, yay!_**

 ** _Finally not being so lazy uwu_**

 ** _Hope you like this chapter~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to KoG. Only plots and story belongs to me._**

* * *

 _She knew. From the very start that_

 _he was having an engagement._

 _Although she wasn't going to let it happen_

 _and she had a feeling he would reject it._

 _He was never good at keeping secrets so it was_

 _simple for her to find out. It's not like everything can be kept a_

 _secret very long._

* * *

 _I'm glad that it's the weekend._ Add thought, waking up and noticing Eve was still asleep. Add got near Eve's forehead and kissed it, whispering in a soft voice _"I'll be back soon. Just have to leave for a bit."_ Then left the room and shutting the door quietly not wanting to wake up Eve. Also taking his phone out, calling for his butler, Raven to come and pick him up.

 _Now it's time I deal with this stupid engagement. That I will refuse no matter what._

Add intentionally wanted to deal with this before Eve will even find out.

Hearing the door close, Eve woke up. She was never a heavy sleeper but rather a light one. Eve murmured to herself _"Idiot. Of course you're going to be back... Because I won't let you get stolen from me."_ Making the last part as if it was a threat to the person who is the partner for Add in the engagement. Soon Eve opened her laptop, looking for information on 'Wolf Paladin'. Her amber eyes soon changing into a red and orange-ish color.

 _I know already._

* * *

Arriving home wasn't Add's favorite part after all being alone was hateful. Sure there are servants but they rarely talked to him and when they did you can only expected hateful insults towards him. Although Raven wasn't like that he was just a quiet man, keeping his thoughts to himself and following orders like a mindless puppet. Entering the mansion, Add saw someone talking with Glave. The person had long preachy hair and an hourglass figure. Apparently they were having a fun time chatting since the girl was laughing with Glave, Add having only seen the person's back was sure that it was a girl. Glave shot him a glance soon saying "Add, this is the woman you're about to marry." The girl turned no longer facing Glave but Add. They stared at each other both not saying anything until Add speak up "No. I. Am. Not. Marrying. Anyone."

Glave stared at him in shock then demanded "Why?!"

"I. Already. Have. Someone. You. Stupid. Father."

Glave was now furious but soon calm down, taking a large breath. "No. You're marrying Miss Paladin, no matter what."

Add glanced at the girl who appears to be 'Paladin' as she gave them concerned glances.

Add once again told Glave "No." Glave patient towards his son was now wearing thin.

As Glave was about to scream at Add for deciding such a choice Paladin spoke up politely saying "I think I'm going to go now. Let's talk about this some other time, Sir Glave."

While Paladin leaving Glave stared at her figure disbelievingly "I'm really sorry." Glave muttered, sending a glare to his son which Add ignored. The moment she passed through Add without saying anything, Add told him with anger only in a whisper _"I will not marry you."_

Paladin didn't flinch responding with a threatening tone _"I don't want too either, my selfish father decided this. Currently as of now I am in the same situation you're in."_ Soon closing the door, leaving the father and son in silence while Add thought of what Paladin had just told him. _She wasn't lying._

* * *

"How did it go?" Chaser questioned his princess

" _Bad."_ Paladin muttered letting a sigh of tiredness

"How?" Chaser asked another question while Paladin laid on her bed having Chaser sit by him

"He was annoying, arrogant, and prideful. I despise that type of man, I don't even want to marry him." Paladin respond, letting out another sigh

Chaser chuckled.

Paladin stared at him, pouting. "It's not funny."

"Okay. Okay." Chaser replied, trying to stop himself from chuckling anymore.

Soon he stopped and told his princess _"Goodnight, Princess.",_ about to leave the room and close the lights.

But Paladin ordered Chaser _"Give me a goodnight kiss."_ She whispered, trying to hide her blushing in the room.

Chaser answered _"Okay."_ flashing Paladin a smile soon patting Paladin on the head and kissing him on the lips.

"Now really go to _sleep_." Chaser ordered her which she giggled at and nodded. After that the lights were closed and Paladin was left alone in her room having only her own thoughts.

 _I really am in love with him. I won't marry Add._

Chaser had his back slumped on the door.

 _I should end it soon... A butler and a royal just isn't... Possible._

 _Yet something in him ached for this to keep on going even if he himself knew it would soon just fall apart._

* * *

 ** _Sooooooooo... I did a IP x DC in this chapter (because it was picked as a choice):'D Tell me if it's good or not please. ;; I feel like I did miserably :c_**

 ** _Anyway time to reply to reviews~_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: I might continue it since I honestly had another idea for that chapter but kid of wanted it as a two-shot. Although if you still want me to continue it, I will. Most likely another chapter will be posted on it after a few other chapters._**

 ** _MaouSama00: Yep :p Thank you~ And I guess I just like writing pairings that are somehow similar to Electra and Time XD Mostly I imagine PT screaming like a girl rather than a boy.. (For some unknown reasons xD) and Exotic will always make his mouth shut before he does anything else :P I don't know about her being a sadistic though o3o (CN is kind of a sadist T^T) Both of their names got me kind of confused too qq because it's almost the same thing like Arch and Arc, took me awhile to remember it :P In the end I decided to write the continuation of PT x CEx ewe I'll write Time x Electra after a few chapters o3o Also I'll try not to stress myself xD and I agree with your statement owo)b Writing will always be my hobby~_**

 ** _Babylon1914: Okay~ Next chapter is decided then o3o_**

 ** _Next chapter will be about... Arch x Arc :'D because no one writes about them besides me and I got an idea for the pairings uwu_**

 ** _R &R~_**


	11. Arc x Arch

_**I. Am. Alive.**_

 _ **QwQ So sorry for not updating after so long e.e...**_

 _ **Playing Elsword too much :L**_

 ** _Whoever is still reading this fanfic thank you so much qwq_**

* * *

 _Worrying too much about him_

 _Made her feel so dead and tired._

 _Wanting too see and hear him more_

 _than before. She.._

 _Left the house._

* * *

"So there's a competition going on about making a robot or an android and whoever can make one will win something. Blah. Blah. Blah." Camilla rolled her eyes soon asking "If you wish to apply, please get a form on this table." As she put the pile of paper on the table near her, then told us "Now.. Let's begin class!" Everyone groaned not wanting to face Camilla torturous ways that she did in the beginning of the school year which was… Well something that you wouldn't want to know. Everyone was picked on whether to be on the bench or not, depending on Camilla mood. Arch and Arc was suppose to be on the bench with some other kids not having the need to run 6 laps on the 2 mile track. _A robot.. Huh.. I wonder if he's entering…_ Arch stared at Arc, seeing if he is going to pick up a form and do it. Apparently he didn't now that interested Arch as to wanting to know why. So she stood up from the bench and walked over to Arc asking him "Are you going to enter the competition?"

Arch stared at Arc face, feeling bored from the class groaning and shouting directing it at Camilla which she happily yelled back at, making everyone flinch and obeying quietly, No longer resisting and praying that they would live to see another day. Finally responding to her question as Arch was getting irritated that he wasn't responding, he said "Don't feel like it.". Arch gave him a long stare that showed her shock.

She gave another question " _Why?_ "

Arc shrugged not wanting to answer anymore questions, he sat somewhere else.

Arch gave up on ever getting an answer and say back on her side of the bench. There was no point in for Arch to enter anymore because if her own rival isn't interested, _why should she care?_

 _As the school days continue, Arch kept wondering about Arc strange behavior towards her. He rejected any challenges against me and.. Ignored me on a daily basis. Even though I hate to admit it.. I felt lonely not being able to be around him or able to talk to him. It felt like hell without his voice that usually fought against her. What worried me more is that he's been absent for a week ever since the competition. Unable to hold the worry in anymore. I went to his house as it is the weekend._

Knocking on the door, I saw a tired looking Arc come out. He looked better than he ever could, dressed in his school uniform with only a few dark bags under his eyes. My worries were soon gone. _At least he's okay.. I feel like an idiot worrying about him now._ He scratched the black of his head with his left hand then asking me "What do you need, Arch?"

"Why're you absent from school these days?" I asked trying to hide the relief in my voice and keep it neutral

He stared at me in the eyes which I gladly returned, finally saying "If you come in, I'll tell you."

I followed him into his house. Noticing that he is living alone. Thinking about Arc made me realized I didn't know much about him. Such as his family and what he does.. Shaking my head in this unbearable silence. We were at his room, well I assumed that. Then he stared at something on his laptop. Two robots that made whirring sounds as he turned on a switch behind them. The things move around me and was friendly. As I was about to ask him, looking at the robots suspiciously.

He said "Don't dismantle them and it's for you."

I didn't say anything but nodded. _I was going to do that.. Or I won't. He could have enter this in the contest too.. Yet he gives it to me..._ "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Putting that aside, what are you going to name them?"

I decided to name them Moby and Remy and telling their names later to Arc. "I don't know." I lied.

He just stared at me the. Soon replying to my other question "I'm giving them too you.. Because..". Leaving it unfinished as I stare at him strangely until.. He was near my face then... His lips were on mine. While I tried to struggle, he hold my hands tightly in his grips not letting them move. As he got off my lips he finished the sentence saying "I love you."

I blushed.. Not knowing how to reply to his confession, I gave a slight nod.

* * *

 ** _Reply to review:_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Sliver-Lining: Yep ewe It really does sound weird when you think about their names xD :P_**

 ** _R &R~_**

 ** _I should start updating more often like before qwq So... What should the next chapter be for the classes ewe"_**


	12. Jealousy

_**Another update yay**_

 _ **Thought of the plot when it's the morning ewe...**_

 _ **Classes:**_

 _ **Eve- Code Nemesis**_

 ** _Add- Lunatic Psyker_**

 ** _Elsword- Lord Knight_**

 ** _Aisha- Void Princess_**

 ** _Raven- Blade Master_**

 ** _Rena- Wind Sneaker_**

* * *

 _Jealousy can do so many things._

* * *

"Where's Add and Eve? I want to tell them congratulations!" Aisha squealed like a little kid as the Lord knight nodded in agreement with the Void Princess.

"Aisha and Elsword?" The couple turned around seeing Rena with Raven

"Hello, Rena and Raven! You here to see Add and Eve?"

She nodded and giggled "You are cheerful as always while…" She glanced at the Elsword then looked back at Aisha "He's quiet as ever…"

She nodded not wanting to tell her the reason about her knight's silent.

"Are you guys as well looking for Eve and Add? Want to join us in our search?"

Aisha nodded. They grouped and reminiscing about the past as Elsword and Raven weren't talking.

Raven decided to ask Elsword something "Are you still missing your sister?"

Elsword stared at him then told him "Yes." with a sad voice full of regrets

"She'll be back."

Elsword hoped that his sister will be back soon. She's been missing for at least 3 years...

A lot of people were invited such as the people who helped them during their journeys, the place looked rich with the gold around them and filled with beautiful ribbons around the room. Finally Rena and Aisha spotted Eve and Add as they were greeting with some people who congrats them on their wedding, giving them gifts and hoping that it'll last forever. Eve held a stoic face as Add happily accept them for her. Rena and Aisha waved at them apparently Eve and Add not noticing them until they came closer as the crowd of people were disappearing. Both of them congrats them as Raven and Elsword just watched the couple. Eve showed them the same expression.

Rena felt awkward from Eve's behavior and asked Add quietly not wanting Eve to hear her "Is there something going wrong?"

"No... She's just tired." Add replied instantly making up a lie

In truth, Eve wasn't tired. She felt as if Add was cheating on her. Of course she comforted him about this. Add told her to rest assure. Not believing in her lover's words they got in a fight and she was in a rather bad mood.

"Dd Chung and Ara come?" Aisha asked innocently

Add shakes his head.

As the entire event ended with the gang eating Altera's good which was prepared by Add himself. They talked about old stuff as they were eating. Elsword and Raven true. To not bring the mood down. However the knight didn't know what to say and blade master barely remembers anything from back then. Just nodding to their words and ate some of the food. Soon everyone the party left, leaving the drones that is always by Eve sides to clean the mess up. Such as plates and what to do with the food. Eve dragged Add to the bedroom. To their own respective bedroom. The Nemesis threw him on the floor and left him there. Add wasn't shocked at her action. Whenever she is mad at him, she always did some sort of violence towards him. Letting out a sigh Add tried to follow her, grabbing her on the wrists, holding them tightly and trying to regain his breath.

"Look, Eve... I'm not cheating on you or anything. So why do you assume that?!"

Eve glared at the man holding her wrists "I don't like it. The girls you talk or hang out with." Then Eve looked away feeling embarrassment creep over her cheeks.. _I sound like some girl that's too jealous for her own good._ Eve thought, mentally facepalming herself. What surprised her more is that Add laughed at her response. "What?..." Eve questioned not wanting talk out loud anymore.

Letting her wrist go, Add hugged her tightly. "Stop being so worried. Even I'm not that cruel since I have an..."

 _"Obsession towards you."_ Eve finished his sentence, then look up at him as he is still running his hands through her hair. Eve kissed him.

 _Although.. It was a rough kiss, biting his lower lip. Tasting blood on it._

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: Well I decided to make an LP x CN *^*~_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Arc is too sweet qwq And I did an LP x CN o3o~_**

 ** _Kuroneko Teacup: Don't die of over cuteness xD_**

 ** _R &R~_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter qwq_**

 ** _Next chapter might be another LP x CN because I feel like writing more about them ewe... Or maybe CN x DE.. T.T Just voteeeeeeeeeee :P_**


	13. Birthday

_**O.M.G.**_

 _ **I finally updated this story after like a... Or just nevermind.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter~ LP x CN~ ono**_

 _ **Almost forgot to say the disclaimer..**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: The characters doesn't belong to me. Only the plot and typing/writing.**_

* * *

"Milady, there's a letter and a gift for you. What do you want me to do with it?" The maid that was hired weeks ago named Rena asked Eve

"Who's the sender?" Eve responded sending a serious glare at Rena who dares to interrupt her reading time in the noon

"It doesn't say." Rena told her smiling avoiding the glare as she stared at the letter and the gifts

"Thr-. Give them to me." Eve answered about to reject them but reconsider

"Here." Rena said giving the gifts and the letter to her and gently close the door, leaving Eve alone in her bedroom. Eve stared at the gifts and picked up the letter. The gift had a white furred stuff teddy bear with a collar tied saying 'I love you' on it and a bouquet of lavender flowers. Eve left them on her bed as she sat on her own pinkish covers with white circles on them. _Maybe I should have threw these things away. It's not like I need them. Although I guess it wouldn't hurt to know the content in the letter and might as well accept the gifts._ Eve thought silently to herself. Eventually she opened the letter that was purple colored on the inside with clouds on the corners of the paper. It said in cursive words which Eve can easily read. It said _"Dear Eve, I'll always will love you. You can't leave me. I'm feeling well and always will have my eyes on you. I hope you like the gifts."_ Eve frowned slightly and thought about the letter. _A stalker? What should I do with this stalker. I can't tell anyone about this... My servants wouldn't believe me and father is rather busy with his work. I don't need to add more to his pile. There was no name written besides mine too so I don't know who the sender was. Also the gifts.._ She glanced at the gifts. Thinking about whether she should throw them away or keep them. In the end, she kept them, putting the flowers in a vase and hugging the small teddy bear like a child. Thinking again, Eve whispered and remembered something _"Tomorrow's my birthday..."_.. Even if it was her birthday she'll be eating the cake alone so what's the point in it? Letting out a large sigh. Her thoughts keeps going back to the stalker. Suddenly she heard something whisper in her ears "I'll celebrate your birthday with you." Eve scanned her surrounding, looking for whoever just whispered in her ear. Soon letting it go she picked up her book, trying to read it yet not having the ability to focus as usual, thinking about the husky voice that whispered in her ear. Then she put it back on her desk and took a nap even though it's only 3:30 a.m.

 _December 14th._ Eve thought bitterly as she saw once again that she was alone as her maid, Rena was standing beside her awaiting for her to finish eating. "I am le-." Eve was going to say. Until..

 _Bzzy!_

 _Bzzy!_

Her phone was vibrating with no ringtones, Eve stared at her phone on the table. It was from her father. _He rarely calls me._ Eve thought to herself as she stared at the caller ID but picked it up either way.

"What do you want, father?" She asked unhappy that no one was celebrating her birthday with her especially her father

"You're going to have to marry someone." He told Eve with a boring tone as if he _doesn't remember that it's her birthday._ Eve showed a tinge of hurt but it went away quickly reminding herself that it was the _same as past birthdays._

"... A fiancé? Who is it and why must I?"

"You're at the age where you can be the successor for the company but first you need a husband. The person you're marrying is from a rival's company, I forgot his name but he'll be arriving at our home at 4:00 a.m."

Eve was rather angry at this news. _Why must I marry someone that I don't love including the fact it's someone from a rival company?! This is ridiculous! I'm not marrying this man! But it's for the company and my father..… I just have to accept.._ "Okay." Eve responded holding the urge to scream at anyone near her besides her father. Then she hung up the call. She glanced at the clock. _The man will be here in 20 minutes.…_

As she wait for time to pass, she went to her room, trying to finish the book she started yesterday. Commanding Rena to put away the cake in an angry manner which the maid happily showed ignorance too but did as she was ordered. _I hate my birthday. I need something to distract me from all this news I was given too... Why must I be the successor at this age? I'm only 15.…_ Exhaling a large breath she started looking for something in her drawers. Which soon appeared to be a diary that had some dust on it allowing Eve to wipe it away and about to read it. Until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up at the clock on the wall, realizing that 29 minutes already passed. She putted the diary down on her desk and walked to the door, opening it. Only to meet a silver haired boy that was taller than her by a few inches and staring at her with a smile. Eve wasn't scared or frightened but she knew that she would never ever come to love this guy. Both of them were silent. Thus, the boy talked first saying "I told you I'll come to your birthday." When Eve was going to ask the boy something she was stopped as he pinned her nearby the wall near the door. _I regret wearing this white dress that went only to my hips._ Eve winced at the force when sucked on the nape of her neck. Although Eve tried to pried him off of her, if his hands weren't being a pain to get off from her wrists. Suddenly he stopped, Eve tried to process of what he was doing to her, trying to figure what he put on her neck. That was up till he softly whispered in her ears _"You belong to me whether you like it or not. After all I love you, my beloved Eve."_

While Eve was listening to that she felt something. The feeling of _fear_ which she rarely ever feels around people. But a thought processed in her mind when he said that which she said out loud in a bitter tone as the boy let her wrists free " _I hate you."_

He chuckled "Excuse me, but I have a name. It's Add." in a carefree voice, he continued speaking while he glanced at the vase of purple flowers on the desk and stuffed teddy bear that was sitting on the bed "I'm glad you didn't throw them away." fixing his gaze back on Eve which she returned not happy to have this man as her fiancé. Eve shrugged as she head to the restroom to check what Add put on her neck. Eve stared at the mark. It was a hickey.… _I hate him so much._ "Are you mad?" Add asked Eve, slightly touching her hair as she got out the restroom.

Eve shook her head in annoyance. _I am not going to show anyone this hickey._ She walked towards one of her lower drawers l, taking out 1 band aid that was till Add grabbed her arm from behind, frowning at her. Eve glared at him as soon as she was push to the ground unable to move thanks to Add. _"Let me go."_ Eve growled, highly wanting to hit something right now

 _"As long as you don't hide that hockey."_ Add replied hissing at her

After Add said that he had put another one on her neck by the side. _This bastard..!_ Eve slapped him in the face once he was off of her. Add returned with a smirk which made Eve more enrage finally telling him, trying her best to not show it "I am going out somewhere peaceful." Leaving the the band aid and nearly slamming her door shut. Add continued to smirk telling himself quietly and ignoring the pain on his face,

 _"I won't let you escape, my Queen."_

 _I despised that man and he putted two hickeys on my neck._ Eve hid it using her hair to cover it. When she left her room she headed towards the garden. Rena seeing on her way out but leaving her alone. Since Eve appeared to be thinking of something really hard. Eve enjoyed the scenery in the outdoor garden. It was rather pretty and quiet instead of being in her room with _that man. I hate my life._ It was true. Eve didn't like being a rich girl. In some cases she heard people say bad things about her and had to live a life full of enemies. Of course they were just jealous people wanting to take her spot and trying to steal all the fame. Even Eve had realized that. The peacefulness went away very quickly as Add was with her. She stared at him, noticing him when he entered.

"What do you want?" Eve stated bluntly not wanting to see him. Whatsoever.

"Nothing." He shrugged with a smirk on his face before he continued "I just want to say bye."

 _Finally he's leaving! Now I don't have to see his stupid face anymore and somehow get these hickeys off when he's gone._ Once again Add continued _"If you take the hickeys off when I'm not here. I'll do something more horrible when I'm back next time. I'll be sending gifts to you every week."_ Eve slightly shivered and thought about that last sentence in disgust but bid him farewell.

The last thoughts Eve had as she felt that it's going to be raining outside, making her go back to her own bedroom was

 _I swear I hate my life._ _Now that I think about gifts..… I am certain he's the stalker._ The moment she entered she saw something on her desk. A card and a cupcake. She stared at them with a small smile forming on her face as she read the contents in the card which said _"Happy birthday, my Eve."_ As soon as she saw the sender's name she whispered _"Thank you, Add."._ Then she picked up her cupcake and ate it. _Even if I hate him... I think I'll grow to like him. I hope he'll sing me the song next year._ Eve think to herself with a smile.

 _For once, she truly loved her birthday. Even if no one else but only, Add, the person she hated gave her something._

A week passed already. Eve's dad haven't even told her 'happy birthday'. Not as if Eve minded because someone did.

Eve still stared at the mirror at the hickeys placed on her, giving a moment of time to pass. _Regardless of everything... Why did he have to put a hickey on all of my places and it's the neck!? I certainly hope no one would see it. Might as well hide it, he never said anything about hiding it._ She had put her hair in front of her, letting it fall beside her neck. Walking out of the bathroom, Eve stared at the amount of gifts that Add had sent to her when he wasn't busy or that was what he said in his letters. Of course Eve haven't written a response yet because she _hated him and didn't know what to write back. Father didn't even allow me to throw them away saying that I should happily accept them if they're from my fiancé._ Eve thought to herself bitterly, massaging her shoulders with her right hand.

 _Life is unfair._

 _Bzzy!_

 _Bzzy!_

Eve listened to her phone, making noises on her desk to her discomfort. Seeing the caller ID, it was her father. _He better tell me some good news and maybe if he's visiting me..._ Eve hoped which the possibility was really low and felt her cheeks heat up on the last thought about _Add._ Ending her thoughts she picked up the phone.

"Hello, father." She plainly answered

"Hello. Eve, you're fiancé will soon be going into the same school as you after winter break ends."

Eve didn't know if she should hated this type of news or liked it. She left it neutral and replied back to her father "I see."

"I'm sorry about telling you this arranged marriage so suddenly." He stated with a 'sorry' tone

 _So he tells me this now?_

Continuing, "My fr-. Have to go.". Shortly after he hung up about to tell Eve something but had no time.

Eve closed her phone, pressing the 'end call' button.

 _I get to see Add soon..…_ The thought made her blushed, feeling somewhat shy rather than hateful.

* * *

 ** _Honestly this is the longest chapter I wrote *^* And the reason I didn't update.. Was because I was so lazy e.e I'm sorry qq and writing a Chung x Ara fanfic right now~ ouo Might stay up late writing it though ewe_**

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Megane Bishojo- We really need more of them *^*_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi- Dem LP x CN shipping ish real :'v_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Silver-Lining- YES. T^T_**


	14. Studying

**_Finally I can udate and I won't be updating anytime soon because my laptop have some problems_**

 ** _I can only update today because I'm at a friend's house so yeah ewe_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Elsword or the characters doesn't belong to me. Only the story and plot._**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Eve - CEm_**

 ** _Add- MM_**

 ** _Aisha - VP_**

 ** _Elsword - LK_**

 ** _Welp, enjoy~_**

* * *

"Let's study together, you guys!" The Void Princess cheerfully said to her best friend, Eve and her childhood friend, Add, Getting some of the classmates attentions but soon was lost

"No." Add rejected as Eve was about to say "Okay."

"Why?" Aisha asked glaring at the nerd

"Why must I study with you?" Add told the book worm

 _His personality is terrible as always.._ _I'm trying to make you guys talk to each other. Take a hint and just say 'yes'!_ Aisha thought angrily about to lose it. The Lord Knight whispered to his princess "I'll convince him by today at school."

Aisha smiled at Elsword "Okay~. Meet me after school today by the gate, tell him that'll be the meeting place."

Elsword nodded and then Aisha kissed him on the lips much to Elsword's surprise. Then went to her own classroom as class was beginning telling Elsword that she'll see him at lunch. Elsword blushed as he went to his seat.

The quiet girl behind the seat of Elsword told him "You shouldn't let her order you around so much, Elsword."

Elsword turned behind, facing Eve "I don't mind." His face still red.

Eve let out a sigh and begin to take notes on the teacher's lesson.

"Add, why won't you study with Eve, Aisha, and I?" Elsword asked curious as why he would refuse Aisha request. Not as if it isn't often.

"I get a bad feeling. That's all." Add replied then threw his coffee can in the trash

"Just come. I promised Aisha that I would bring you to the studying session."

"Why did you even bother to do that?" Sure, you're her boyfriend but it's more like she treats you as a servant or a pet rather than a boyfriend."

"That's how she shows her affection." Elsword told him then patting Add's back

"I don't understand." Add muttered to himself as Elsword left telling Add he have to go meet Aisha during lunch

"Oh, Add, you eat at the rooftop?" Eve asked her voice soft as ever

"Greetings, Eve and no, just have to come up here for something."

Eve nodded and then both were quiet as Add watched Eve eat her lunch. Which made Eve rather feeling uncomfortable as she isn't used to having people pay attention towards her besides Aisha.

"Do you want some?" Eve asked Add

Soon Add's stomach was grumbling "If you wish.."

Eve giggled and feed him 2 of her buns.

"Thanks. So do you still want to study together?" Add asked still blushing out of embarrassment of his stomach grumbling

Eve nodded.

"Say Eve.. Let me hear you speak." Add told her

Which Eve stared at him wondering why he wanted her then she replied "Okay.."

Suddenly Add kissed her. Leaving Eve speechless as Add told her "See you later at the gate and at class!" Add disappeared into the hallway, leaving Eve alone with her face blushing like crazy. _Why did he kiss me like that…?_

Elsword watched the two then decide to report Aisha the news soon leaving the roof and going to meet Aisha until the bell rang. _Might as well tell her after school._ Elsword thought boringly.

"Why are they so awkward…?" Aisha asked her servant

"Well.." Elsword told his princess about the events at the rooftop, making Aisha squealed really loud with Add and Eve unable to talk to each other.

"Whose house are we studying at?" Eve finally spoken up and asked Aisha

"Yours."

Eve nodded then they began following Eve, allowing her to walk them to her house which she gladly didn't mind doing.

Arriving at Eve's house, it was rather.. Big almost like a mansion. Eve did come from a rich family..

"You were rich?" Elsword asked curiously

"Yes. This is also how I met Aisha."

Elsword stared at Aisha then nodded not saying anything anymore.

Upon entering it was very grand but there were so many hallways that you can get lost easily.

"Well, my room is this way." Eve told them, going into one of the hallways to the left.

Following her, they saw a lot of portraits and vases. Finally reaching their destination, when they entered they saw that Eve room had a bathroom and her bed was in the center or in front of them with her computer's desk in front with a table besides the bed. The wallpaper gradually became light blue color on the walls as the floor was still the same as outside which was hard and wooden although the door is white. Upon entering, Elsword and Aisha excused themselves for having to go to the bathroom and some other stuff. Eve nodded, leaving only her with Add.

"Let's study." Eve mumbled, taking out her textbook and working her way towards the table putting the textbook with her notebook on it. Add followed however both of them were studying different subjects. As Eve was studying for math and Add was studying for history. While 30 minutes of silence passed by with Elsword and Aisha still gone, Eve was nodding off and yawning feeling a sudden tiredness. Before Eve herself knew it, she fell asleep with her head down on the table resting her arms on it. Add looked at her sleeping face as a blush slowly crept on him. Deciding to leave her alone, he put his jacket in her back and resumed studying.

" _Have a sweet dream, Eve."_ Add whispered softly

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Artemicon: Thank you ^^_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Yay there's going to be a light novel for my otp *^*_**

 ** _Megane Bishoujo: Still writing it but okay ouo_**

 ** _DeXyper: I'll think about it for next chapter :P_**

 ** _Also about the chapter 'Birthday' I'll probably continue it in the later chapters._**

 ** _Babylon1914: Yep T^T and glad to see your review \o_**

 ** _Next chapter might be DiE x CBS or Time Tracer x CEl :'v_**

 ** _As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Somehow I got my computer to work e.e Even though it's really slow.. At least I can update ;D**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter~ \o**_

* * *

The room was dead silence as everyone noticed that Aisha fell on Eve that was sitting near Add then quickly pulling herself up saying "Sorry, are you ok-...". Everyone was about to say something until they saw something besides Add's and Eve's wrists. _Cuffs._ Everyone thought silently. Add just stared at them as Eve asked Aisha "Is this the potion you were talking about?.."

She nodded not knowing what to say but told her "It's a potion that binds to people together. Grail send it to me and so I was uh… Hoping to show it to everyone and then test it on myself…"

".." No one said anything but they thought in exasperation. _She just have to the two worst person together ever._ Eve and Add proceeds to started at the cuffs. They both tried to pull it off but it was no use.

"So how long are we going to be binded together?" Add asked in a I-don't-care tone.

"Most likely a day." Aisha squeaked in a whisper.

Add letting out a sigh begin to walk all from the table but was stopped by Eve pulling his arm. "Where are you going, Add?" She asked the Diabolic Esper.

"Where else? My lab so I can finish calculating something."

"... Do I have to follow?"

"We're binded together. What do you think, Nasod Queen?"

Not having anything else to say back, the Code Battle Seraph reluctantly followed.

"You're room is so dark." Eve told Add as she examined the dimly lighted room that has paper all around it other than that it was rather tidy and clean.

Add shrugged her comment.

Soon Add went to open something and was dealing with some weird formulas that the Nasod Queen couldn't understand. Only some she understood. _Time formulas._ Eve thought quietly, trying to think as of why Add would be researching such stuff but the more she tried the more she got confused. Causing her to get tired and fall asleep on Add's back.

Add froze, feeling a body behind him but let out a sigh seeing that Eve fell asleep.

Add just stared at the Queen and let out a small chuckle. _How long will this body last before I'll disappear from your side, my Eve? I just don't want you to cry when I die._

Waking up from her sleep, Eve saw that Add was still working on his formulas. However the moment she saw the black circle under his eyes, she frowned slightly. "Add, did you stay up late?" She asked unhappily

Add noticed her voice and nodded, staring at Eve's eyes in front of him.

Letting out a sigh of frustrated feelings, Eve asked another question "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Only a few hours passed before we got the stupid cuffs."

".." Staring down only now Eve notice they aren't gone yet.

She didn't want to stay in this dark room anymore longer than Add but having no choice to do anything. She tried to start a conversation with Add which only ended badly causing him to get annoyed and then turned into an argument causing both of them to not say anything. _I have emotions! They're coming back slowly..._ Eve started to cry not making sound, but hiding her face in her knees.

* * *

 ** _Babylon1914: I'm finally back *^* Let's hope that I'll stay continue updating because school is about to start next month qq Updates might be slower during that time :L_**

 ** _KlosiaLu: Here's the DiExCBS chapter~ :3_**

 ** _DeXyper: I'll try xD_**

 ** _I don't even know what type of pairing for next chapter should be.. It might be a DiExCBS, CNxLP, CEmxMM. Still haven't been able to decide on the jobs so mind helping me? qq_**


	16. Birthday Chapter 2

_**This chapter is so short that I'm so.. Anyway I just wanted to update so I rushed through the entire chapter qq I promise the next chapter will be longer and this is the continuation of the Birthday one.. e.e**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.**_

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Code Nemesis - Eve_**

 ** _Lunatic Psyker - Add_**

* * *

"Is he not here?" Eve asked innocently.

The maid shook her head and said in response "Please rest in his room until he comes back."

Eve nodded as she asked "His?", feeling a tinge of sadness then embarrassment as she realized what room the maid means. Soon examining Add's room she was put in. It looked like a guest room. Mostly with a king sized purple colored bed and small grey drawers beside the purple walls also with a white frame window. Slowly becoming restless and tired, I fell asleep on Add's bed... _His scent.. Smells nice.._

"She's here?" Add questioned, finally coming back from where his father took him into a party.

The maid nodded.

"Where?" Another question comes from Add.

Add's voice sounded almost happy that she came to visit him. Even though it's mostly him visiting her. Until he started to get busy.

"Your room if you didn't mind." The maid replied then left Add.

Add started going towards his room, feeling joy to see her.

What surprised him more was that she's sleeping. Chuckling at her sleeping face, Add sat down on his bed besides Eve. Touching her long hair with his hand. _Ahh, I love you, Eve. So much.. That it almost hurts._ His smile started to become twisted until Eve stirred from her nap. Then saw someone by her side, "Add?".

"Good afternoon, my Eve."

Eve cuddled against Add.

"Missed me?" Add teased Eve while still playing with her long hair.

Eve punted and nodded. "Is it true that you're really coming to my school once this break is over?"

Add replied "Yeah, we'll be living each other."

Eve blushed and Add smiled seeing that she didn't take her love bites off. _So obedient._

"Say, Add when is your birthday?" Eve replied, sitting on top of him.

"January 2nd." Add whispered in a low voice.

Eve hummed an okay.

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Babylon1914: Good to see you reviewing \o and sadly I might write CEm x MM in the next couple of chapters ouo_**

 ** _Sky-of-Silver-Lining: I chose to do CN x LP~_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: -PicksCNxLP- ;D_**

 ** _Megane Bishojo: I'll try to write that one in the next couple of chapters ewe"_**

 ** _Hikari-No-Aria: Yep qq_**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be base.. Because I realized that I never did best job.. I feel dumb now qq And school is going to start for me soon.. Might not be updating anytime soon because of it :c_**


	17. Don't Change

_**Felt bad for not updating so... I tried qq Also because school giving out too many tests eue**_

 _ **Add - Base**_

 _ **Eve - Base**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only own the plot.**_

* * *

Thinking back again, all he really cared was my codes. Yet now.. I'm his only comfort. I touched his hair gently as he slept on my lap so peacefully. The breeze swayed softly as if murmuring a lullaby to a child. I hummed a song. Breathing calmly below me lay my lover. Suddenly, my tears fell unknowingly, causing a movement from Add. As he stirred from his nap.

Seeing my tears, he asked me "What's wrong?". Soon running the palm of his hand on my face to wipe them off.

I shook my head, "It's nothing." I replied back. Noticing the lie I told him, he ruffled his hair with his hand. Proceeding to hug me and putting me on his lap. At that moment I cried.

Slowly I began to speak, "Even if I changed, would you still be by my side?" I rest my head on his shoulder wanting to stop these tears that are falling.

I heard Add chuckled. "Why would I mind if you change? We'll always be forever. At least remember the promise you made with me, Eve."

He patted my head, reassuring me. I gave a small nod before relaxing myself and fall to sleep I his shoulder.

 _...She fell asleep. Why... Can't I tore myself away from her and just take her codes when she's unguarded..? These lies should really mean nothing.. Even these promises that she makes with me. However I.. Feel happy. Am I being loved?..._ I deny the last part. Knowing full well it's impossible for me to be loved. Because in her eyes.. _I'm insane. I'm dangerous to her._ Before knowing it, I hugged Eve tightly not wanting to let go nor let this moment be gone forever. _If only this would last for an..._

 _Eternity._

Looking at them in the shadows, the Esper let out a sad laugh. _Wishful thinking._ He thought bitterly soon opening another dimension. Trying to not remember his moments with Eve before she was gone. No longer in his timeline.

 _Only the depressing and lonely man cries were no longer heard, disappearing vanishing into the air. Attempting to fix back his own life. Knowing full well of failure. He continued knowingly of his own suffering._

* * *

 ** _Replies-_**

 ** _Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: Yep \o_**

 ** _Babylon1914: Here's the update o3o_**

 ** _DeXyper: Thanks :D_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi: Yeah qq and your welcome :'v_**

 ** _Next chapter be up shortly, if I can finish it soon ewe. It'll have 2nd path classes Of Eve and Add ouo_**


	18. Bet

**_\o Finished it earlier than I thought it would C:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot._**

* * *

 _Why must I endure this?! If only I didn't lose that dumb bet.._

"You lost!" Add yelled laughing at her

"Be quiet, _you commoner."_ I hissed

Psyker sighed. "Fine. Fine. So I can do whatever I want except taking your codes..."

I nodded.

"Wear, this on."

"... This is a maid outfit, right?.…"

Psyker nodded.

"I'm not wearing this!"

Add stared at me in disbelief and proceed to say with a big sigh "A nasod queen that can't even handle wearing a maid outfit."

... "I'll wear it so be quiet, you imbecile..!"

Add smirked at me as I grab the outfit from his hands and took it with me to the bathroom. _I hate my pride._ I stared at the mirror and the frills below the skirt hem. It was rather my size and black and white colored with a maid band on my head. I shook my head in disgust and went to where Add was. I saw him sitting on my bed besides it while doing something on his phone.

"So is this fine..?!" I said with a growl.

Psyker just stared at me and the outfit soon nodding with a contented face.

He began to get near me and touched my body. I slapped him hard. "Another rule, you can't touch me." I glared at him

Psyker said "Tch. Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy." But soon agreeing.

Eve looked at him suspiciously and let him off. "So can I take this off now?"

"No." Psyker responded while rubbing the side of his face that got slapped.

"..."

"Go on a date with me now!"

Speechless of what to say, Eve stared at Psyker not believing what he said.

"No." Nemesis flatly rejected.

Feeling dejected, Psyker started to let out a sad sigh. "Why?" Psyker told Nemesis back

"... Because you're obsessive. Psychopath. And a stalker." _I like those traits of yours though.._ Eve thought shyly in her mind, not wanting to admit it to the Psyker.

"Are those compliments?" Psyker pouted

"Take it however you like." Nemesis said

".. If you don't listen to me for this one day, I'm going to do something at you tomorrow." Psyker threatened back although Eve didn't back down.

"Such as?"

"This." Psyker replied soon unnoticed by the Nemesis, she is soon pinned down on the floor as Psyker got near her neck and licked. As preparing to touch her body, only stopping when Nemesis bite his neck, causing him to slowly retreat.

Nemesis glared at him while Psyker got off rubbing his neck to make the aching pain go away.

"Nemesis, you really need a gag over your mouth." Psyker told her with a fake hurtful tone

"And you need to stop randomly touching me." Nemesis said back with a hateful voice.

Letting out the same sigh as earlier, the Lunatic Psyker putted his arms around the Nemesis waist. Pulling her into a tight embrace.

"So.. Are you going to let me go?" Nemesis asked, sounding as if she already knows the answer about to come out of his mouth.

"No. Since you disagreed to go on a date with me. I'm going to have you be my maid for one whole day." Psyker said, hugging her more tightly

Nemesis was shocked at the turn of events but thinking slowly, it was better than the date. "..Fine." Nemesis replied.

"What do you want to do now, Psyker?"

"Call me 'Master Psyker'."

Shaking her head, Nemesis nodded. Almost near saying 'Master Psyker'... Nemesis couldn't. Trying to swallow her pride and get this over with. Finally she murmured "Okay, _Master_ Psyker." in an embarrassed voice, furiously blushing much to her dismay.

Psyker smirked proudly as he got the Queen of Destruction to do his bidding. Also able to see.. How the Queen blushes. Psyker would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the situation. Carefully he kissed her, roughly, surprising the Queen. In the process of sliding his tongue in her mouth, Eve started to kiss back too.

"No, seriously why do you even have a camera in their room?" The Empress asked, shaking her head but staring at the blue screen.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Mastermind replied happily.

As the two look at the screen projecting what the Nemesis and the Psyker, were doing. They noticed things were getting hot, so Mastermind closed the screen.

"Well.. That was unexpected." Empress stated trying her best to not think about her own sister's actions.

Mastermind nodded. Knowing nothing of what to say, as the tension in the room grew. Empress asked "You don't have a camera a my room, right?"

Glancing back at the Empress, Mastermind replied was "No."

Empress nodded with a stern look, almost as if she didn't believe his words. "Sorry for disturbing you when you're working. I'm going to leave now." She said with an emotionless voice. Heading for the door a and about to leave.

Mastermind voice stopped her. "Want to help me on it?"

Staring back at Mastermind, she nodded having nothing else to do.

Mastermind smiled, grateful of her actions.

Knocking on his door, the Esper came out of his room staring at the the Seraph.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated that his sleeping time is interrupted

"Can I sleep with you?" Seraph asked not showing an expression

".. Sleep by yourself." Esper replied back, about to close his door and head back to his bed.

As he done so, several knocks came from the door causing him to get more annoyed than before.

Opening his door was the Seraph. Giving up with a exasperated sigh, Esper opened his door to Seraph in.

Getting in the bed Seraph closed her eyes and put covers on her body. Soon Esper got in with her, closing his eyes. Without thinking, Seraph hugged him, feeling more comfort near his body and relaxation.

 _The darkness came and the moon was the only thing showing light in the darkness._

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it :L..._**

 ** _Next chapter might be 1st jobs :v.._**


	19. Notice

I am going to end these one shots \o But I'll still write, may sometimes post another Elsword fanfic once I'm done writing it. But can everyone give me a pairing o3o?


	20. CBS x MM

**_I don't know anymore qq_**

 ** _-Want to tries writing add x eve again- rip.._**

 ** _Doing the request for Hikari-No-Aria C:_**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _CBS - Eve_**

 ** _Add - MM_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Oh, I didn't think you'll visit me during this cold winter." She looked at him, as usual with her poker face.

"Well.. I just wanted to meet you." He says shyly, hanging his head down to hide his blush.

Eve wondered why he hang his head down but showed no physical reaction and let him in. Noticing how he shivered even though he was wearing warm clothes and had 2 brown luggage bags with him.

'Although in a way he was always weak.. But why the bags?'. Eve pondered.

As Add entered Eve's home, he realize she didn't decorate her house much besides with a blue wallpaper, brown drawers near the wall, and a vase of flowers on the drawers. But that was only the living room, the dining room and kitchen was almost the same. Well replacing the drawers with four chairs and table that were clear. Showing the brown floor that Eve have specifically chosen herself. Also the kitchen full of tools, naturally for cooking. Add could only gaze at her home, commenting, "Why don't you put more stuff to your home?"

Eve shrugged, barely ever changing over the 5 years that they haven't met each other. However that was only a matter of fact, since Eve had the same mindset as her past self.

Eve sat on the dining chair, telling Add to do the same as her.

"What brings you to my house?" Eve asked, as if she's a robot and not human.

"You see… I was kicked out from my house." He says, putting an air of depression around himself.

Eve blinked, shortly remembering why she was asking him these questions and continued to ask, "Why?"

"Let's just say Psyker is an asshole." He said, facepalming. Almost to be in disbelief of his own brother.

Suddenly without warning, Eve chuckled.

Add just gazed at her, the first time he ever heard of her laughing.

Eve blushed then begin again, "Ahem, so you want to stay at my home for awhile?"

Add nodded, still surprised at the unknown side that the girl revealed to him.

Causing Eve to tell him, "Stop staring at me.." Even though she seem flustered and agreed to allow Add to stay at her home.

"I never thought you can laugh, Eve.."

She glared at him and about to retort back to his statement. Until Add also added in, "You're more cute like this." Add smiled at her causing her to become a tomato and then Eve was too embarrassed to do anything and showed him upstairs to his room. More exact the guest room. Their rooms were next to each other, having only two rooms.

"Thanks you, Eve." Add said, glad that he can stay and just bowed, soon opening the door.

Eve just went back to her usual face and went to her room. Shutting the door quietly, Eve rushed towards her phone. Texting her sister, Nemesis.

' _Am I cute?' She pressed sent, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered about Add's words._

 _An instant reply came saying, 'Of course, you are.'_

Eve threw the phone down and then hugged her pillow, feeling her heart pounding.

'No one ever told me that..' Eve thought to herself, feeling happy and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Feel so OC.. e-e_**

 ** _I tried- I mean next chapter will be LP x CN uwu If I don't get lazy q_**


	21. Hospital

_**How is everyone's day :D**_

 _ **And another update e-e**_

 _ **Isn't LP x CN though..**_

 _ **Classes-**_

 _ **Eve - Code Exotic**_

 _ **Add - Psychic Tracer**_

* * *

The boy never came again for days. Surely, his dad must have been mad with him. I sighed. I didn't have any parents. Maybe I wanted to know if I had any or didn't want to. I closed my eyes and remember why I was here. Unknowingly I went to sleep, dreaming about the boy in the hospital and in my room.

* * *

 _"Why are you here?" I asked, feeling confusion._

 _"Because I'm curious." He replied and then I don't know how to talk with him. It's been way too long since I had someone actually come into my room rather than calling me a demon._

 _He stared at me, asking me with a smile "What's your name?"_

 _"Eve." I started to blush since I barely ever talked to a male since I was taken._

 _"Add." He responded, smiling more than before._

 _"Why do you keep smiling?"_

 _He shrugs and continued on, talking about himself and sat on the bed with me. I listened, laughing at certain parts of his life._

 _Soon he asked me again, "What are you doing here in this lonely room?"_

 _I froze, not wanting to tell him the reason and just look away. At perfect timing, Glave enter the room._

 _Glave glares at Add and commanded him. "Son, leave this room immediately. Don't you think about entering this room again."_

 _Add glares back, before shaking his head and whispered to me in my ear, "I'll be back soon."_

 _Glave taps his feet on the floor impatiently and seemed extremely angered._

 _I nodded, seeing both their shadows leave the room. Unnoticed, I had my hand reach out. As if I wanted Add to come back. But I just closed my eyes and decide to not think about anything. Yet his smile seem to cloud my mind, causing me to the heat in my cheeks again._

* * *

Although he never came back, as I hoped endlessly for him to enter the room again like before. It never happened.

Murmuring without thinking and hanging my head down, "I miss you, Add."

As if by some miracle, the door opened with Add coming in.

"Sorry, Eve! Dad was so goddamn strict with me leaving the house…" He said with an apologetic smile.

I rushed out my bed and hugged him, taken by the force he was on the floor with his back leaning against the wall "I thought you would never come.."

Quickly realizing my own actions, I got off him and a blush formed on our face.

And then I could only hear the pounding in my heart.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter might be a continuation or really an LP x CN one shot uwu**_

 _ **Please pick one~**_

 _ **Replies to reviews:**_

 _ **ElsSilentFaith: Yep C: Will be updating more if school doesn't be mean e-e**_

 _ **Yoshida-kun: Aye, I'm glad to be updating again owo**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~**_


	22. Hospital Part 2

**_Sorry for late update :c_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own characters, only own the plot._**

 ** _Well enjoy it~_**

* * *

"Can I sit on your lap?" Eve asked innocently, causing Add to be shocked.

Only 20 minutes have passed since Add came in and there was much chattering between the two already with no interruptions.

"No!.. You shouldn't… Do that…" Add said, making it more quiet as he says the words each time.

"But it seem comfortable." Eve told him in confusion.

Unable to say anything else as Eve sat on his lap with her back facing towards him and her face in front.

".. Eve, your body is so small."

She didn't respond back, taking it in a wrong way. She says back, "Well, sorry for being _small."_

Add chuckled at her remark and responded back in a laughing voice, "I mean I don't hate it when you have a smaller body than me."

Eve just pouted.

Even if Eve's body was small, it seem to have fit with Add's perfectly.

"Add, won't you get in trouble for coming here?"

Add saw Eve's expressionless face and heard the tone of her voice filled with anxiety.

Soon Add couldn't resist the urge to hug her while she's on his lap. Eve taken by the surprise of Add's hands around her made her feel less worried.

"I might will. But it'll be fine."

Eve nodded timidly unable to read her friend's voice and then falling into a slumber as Add just stayed with his hands around her waist, smelling her hair that was already mixed with the smell of medicine. Add picked Eve's sleeping body up in a bridal style way of holding and then set it back down on the white and comfortable bed. Soon as Add heard the knock from the door once, he left Eve alone in the cold and dark room. Saying to Eve, "Sorry. Eve.". And the door was closed. Only silence and the soft breathing of Eve's body remained.

* * *

Leaving the room, Glave told Add, "You're leaving now."

Add just walked away as if he doesn't want to talk to his father at all.

No one was near them besides themselves and then Add walked away.

* * *

 ** _Spring break for me is coming~ yay~ -w-_**

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Yoshida-kun-That one punch man reference though xDD Too much drama if I continue this owo May have an epilogue e-e LetsHopeIWon'tBeLazyRip_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi- xDD Feel like I haven't seen you in ever .3. ImGladIContinueIt C:_**

 ** _ElsSilentFaith- ANOTHER FRIEND THAT HAVE SAME OTP AS ME 8D_**

 ** _To be honest this chapter felt weird to write- LikeAddHowDoYouJustCarryEveOffYourLap e-e_**


	23. Hospital Part 3

**_FINALLY I UPDATE BECAUSE WRITER BLOCK IS OP- QQQQQQQQQ_**

 ** _And tests/school are rude_** ** _: (((_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, only the plot._**

 ** _Enjoy chapter qqqqq_**

* * *

I had known. Sometimes being foolish of the truth didn't felt well. I just wish that he told me. Although in the end his dad did. Glave just told me, "He's not here anymore. Because he wanted to leave." I pretended to not hear what he said and just took the pills he gave for me. Soon I founded myself pouring tears out. I choked on the air. As if I can't do anything but die painfully from lack of oxygen. Soon I calmed down as I took the pills into my mouth. _You scare me._ I always realized that I scared the other people too. Maybe just maybe… I wish I was normal. Something that can fit in. _Maybe._ I shut my eyes and I was gone. The next day felt the same as usual just without him. Stucked in the white room I had nothing to do. Dreaming that he was still with me. I awoke with nothing besides me. However as the day passes, my pills came less frequently. I thought it was strange. But said nothing. Suddenly Glave as he gave me another pill he told me with no expression, "You're leaving this place now. We have finished treating you."

I hadn't known what to say. So I replied emotionless, "What now?"

"You're free."

I could only laugh at that word. Locked into this small space with nothing but my own thoughts to haunt me and now I'm free? It purely sounded like a lie.

"Where will I be sent to this time?"

Glave sighed but answered, "You're going with him."

"Him?" Eve asked, puzzled at the change of events.

"You'll know who. You're leaving this room so follow me."

Without thinking, Eve mindlessly followed Glave and Eve was met with an old friend. Add. He's taller and his hair became something that Eve would like to mess with. Eve instantly hugged him.

"I missed you, Add!" She let a happy tears out until a woman pulled her away.

"Um, hi. I don't know you but I hope we get along." Add replied with a smile leaving his hand for her to shake.

Eve was stunned. He doesn't know me..? "What do you mean you don't know me..?"

"I never met you before." Add said as if he never experienced anything with her.

"Add, can you hurry up so we can go?" The lady that pulled Eve from Add asked with a pouting expression.

"Okay, Aisha. Let's go."

Eve just looked at them. Noticing Add was dating someone. She stared at the ground unable to understand but just said, "Let's get along.." And followed them.

* * *

 _ **I'M SO MEAN- I mean this is suppose to be epilogue but who agrees to have me make a continuation of this qqqqqqqqq**_

 _ **Reply to reviews:**_

 _ **Yoshida-kun: Shud never question it- xddd**_


	24. Hospital Part 4

**_I updated :D May update again very soon_**

 ** _Almost forgot to state what classes they are rip.._**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Aisha - Void Princess_**

 ** _Add - Lunatic Psyker_**

 ** _Eve - Code Nemesis_**

 ** _Enjoy chapter :_**

* * *

To say Eve was depressed during her whole trip wouldn't be a lie. She couldn't stand looking at how both of them touched each other. It was sickening to see when she still have a crush on Add. But he doesn't remember her. He doesn't know anything from back then. And Eve had no way of making him remembered about everything. Considering how Aisha, his girlfriend keeps glaring at her which he told Eve that Aisha was in fact his girlfriend. They kept talking to each other in the front seats as Eve just sat in the back, seeing the outside for once. _It's so different._ Eve couldn't help but compared it to how her past environment compared with outside. Shortly after Eve can't help but want to sleep like she always did to escape reality and to return to memories that may as well been fake. Although she doesn't, she pretended to be sleeping, interested in what both the two were saying to each other.

Aisha said with an exasperated voice, "It's stupid that you have to take of a girl that doesn't involve you. Whatsoever. Why didn't you refuse your father?"

Add just had a trouble laugh and replied thinking as to why he ever accept his father's offer, "Well.. He just pushed his troubles on me…".

Aisha made a, "Hmph!" sound and the two stopped talking to each other for awhile. As they resumed back to chatting, Eve had already fallen asleep. Knowing how much a nuisance her own existence is.

The car stopped and Add got out, shaking Eve to wake up. Add can't help but ponder if he had seen Eve from before. But he shake his head saying, "That's impossible." Eve's amber eyes opened, she exit the car, and closed the door.

"Am I a nuisance in your life?" Eve suddenly asked Add, not showing emotions.

Add was surprised that she talked. Coming up with a reply to her question. Opening his mouth he told her..

* * *

 ** _Cliffhangers are good c: I mean don't mind short chapters please-_**

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _Guest - Okay xddd_**

 ** _Yoshida-kun - SHH IT'S OKAY MAYBE_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuch - :O how is it confusing ' w'_**


	25. Hospital Part 5

_**Sorry if it's a bit rushed... Wanted to update after seeing- I mean school is strong ' x'**_

 _ **But break is coming soon 8D**_

 _ **May update more actively if I wasn't hung up on this new ship of mine qqqqqqqq**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

"No." Replying straightforward to Eve's question.

Catching Eve off guard, causing her to look up at him with hope. Hope of something from the past she believed that existed. But it wasn't there. Add would blankly stared at Eve and Add would lead the way. As Aisha shout at Add, "Can we go in now?!"

Add nodded and Eve kept her mouth shut. Upon entering the big house and seeing the small room that was given to her. Nothing was said anymore between the two and Aisha had decided to stay over. Happily exclaiming to Add, "You don't mind if I stay over, right?" She smiled sweetly not expecting an answer 'no' from Add.

Add nodded knowing that no matter what he said, she'll stay.

Eve seeing the scene of the two lovers hastily looked away, and left the two alone. Just as Add was about to say something to Eve, she was no longer there.

"Add! Let's watch this movie!" Soon Aisha quickly says something to gain back her boyfriend's attention not liking the woman that was staying over at his place. And putting the movie in play and Add headed over next to Aisha's empty right spot on the light brown couch. Aisha cuddled in her lover's arms with her jealously receding back into the darkest place of her heart.

Seeing the two lover doing hugging each other, Eve felt betrayed and instantly wish she didn't went outside of the tightly closed room. _"I'm fine, it's fine."_ Eve comforted herself, thinking who was she even lying to. Because the tears were more than enough proof that nothing is fine. Nothing was even right. Not in Eve's eyes. Stepping into the room with small space. Eve can't help but think, "This is the same place as the hospital." Nothing have changed. _Nothing._ And Eve understood, she was crying over a one-sided love. Noticing a cold laugh come out her mouth and the tears stopped. "So what now?" She would say to no one, yet in a slightly broken tone that she wishes to fix.

* * *

 ** _./TRIED TO UNDERSTAND HOW EVE FELT QQ_**

 ** _I'll try longer chapters, if I can -3- Oh wait... Rose's release is probably going to make me less inactive- I mean don't worry ;c_**

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _SuzukaMizuchi - Punch him hard :D I'll root for you T-T_**

 ** _Yoshida-kun - Thank youuuuuuuuuuu qqqqqq_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites~ Thanks to the people that followed made me remember I still had this- ;-;_**


	26. Annoucement

**_Sorry that this isn't an official chapter x-x AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY OKAY- I'll probably update around this week if school won't be a real pain e-e qwq_**


	27. Hospital Part 6

**_I may just try to end this really quick because it doesn't really feel like a one-shot anymore.. - Although tell me if you wish the hospital story to not end really quick. Because if you do, I think I'm just going to create a separate part to make it extend longer and make plot longer ;-; If not, then I'll just leave it here or soon after part 8 or so e3e_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me, characters doesn't._**

* * *

Rrng! Aisha looked over at her phone, wondering who dares to interrupt her time with Add. A look of worry passing over her, seeing that the caller is Elsword. Aisha dismisses herself from the movie and Add's body. Walking away to an isolated place near a room below, picking up her call.

Aisha picked up her call whispering in a hushed voice, "Why did you call me?!"

Elsword answers in a low voice, "When will you leave him?"

At this, Aisha stopped talking for a few seconds. Confused at what her answers should be. Yet responds back to him, "Very soon.."

And Elsword hang up the call.

Unknown to Aisha, Eve was listening onto her conversation, Eve knows she should tell Add. But doubts come into her mind:

'What will it do?' 'Isn't it fine like this?' 'Add wouldn't believe something a stranger like me who began living with him would just say.' 'It's their relationship. It's not right for me to step in..'

And so Eve kept quiet, unsure if this is the correct choice.

* * *

 _ **SORRY IF CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT Q**_

 _ **Think I'm going to try to update the other story I got on hold u-u.. ; I'll try to update this one regularly too Might not be possible though-**_

 _ **Yoshida-kun: Eve's perfect for everything :p**_

 _ **SuzukaMizuchi: Prepare to punch Aisha soon..**_

 _ **Guest: xD**_

 _ **As always, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows to my readers qwq**_


	28. Hospital Part 7

_**I have finally updated this story Q Q Hope my readers are still here restinpeaceme :c**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and plot story belongs to me.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading :o**_

* * *

Before the call ended, Elsword had ordered Aisha to come over now. Soon enough Aisha tells Add, "I'll have to go now..". She rushed outside, leaving the puzzled man by himself with Eve. Along with Add, Eve just stared at what Aisha did. Even seeing Aisha's figure disappear into the distant, Add couldn't even ask, "Why?". As Eve turned her head to what Add was doing, the TV was off, and the man just looked fatigued. He sat down back on the couch and Eve couldn't bear to look at him any longer. All of a sudden, Add hears the sounds of footsteps coming towards him; sitting beside him, Eve just glanced at him. Before taking her eyes away from his figure and stared at the flower vase on the table.

"Did you see us?" Add laughed coldly before asking.

Eve nodded, saying with her monotone voice, "You look like an idiot."

Add smiled sadly and Eve asked him "Why did you let her leave like that?"

"We just don't feel, right anymore."

Eve said nothing back and asked him in a voice filled with pain, "Can I be your friend?"

Add not noticing her tone, just chuckled at her words, "Sure."

The chilly night carry on with both of them, not bothering to say words to each other, and had already fallen asleep.

When Eve wakes up in the afternoon, the sun has lit the living room that Eve was in, Eve realizes that Add wasn't with her. However seeing a blanket was on top of her, she smiled. As Eve looked what changed in the house, there was food on the counter and a note that lied on the table. Reading the note, it says, "I had to go to my classes and my work, I'll be back around midnight." Eve stared at the note for a while and just headed back to sleep. Knowing that she wasn't that hungry and was acting lazy.

* * *

 ** _So like I decided to continue with this story, there may be a few more parts of this before it ends owo_**

 ** _Plot might be rushed- qq Going to try to finish this one shot at least this month and been busy with Hetalia stuff e-e Haven't abandoned any of my stories though so don't worry xD_**

 ** _Reply to SuzukaMizuchi: Um.. She's going to suffer soon though ;- ; Thanks for reviewing q-_**

 ** _And as always thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows :D Always makes me happy c: I'll update this soon again if I can :c.._**


End file.
